Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an automatic transmission of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for calculating a filling time of an automatic transmission, which calculates a remaining flow on the basis of a control duty of a solenoid valve and an elapsed time in a gear shift situation of the automatic transmission to calculate a proper filling time required for the gear shift.
Related Art
In general, a vehicle having an automatic transmission installed therein allows a shift gear of a target shift stage to be operated by controlling the hydraulic pressure within a gear shifting range set according to a running speed of the vehicle.
Therefore, the vehicle controls a rotation force of a fluid by operating a torque converter according to the output power of an engine, and allows the shifting operation to be made by the hydraulic pressure applied to the corresponding valve by a control signal applied from a shift control device and the corresponding gear to be operated according to a driving condition of the vehicle.
Accordingly, since the vehicle having the automatic transmission installed therein, of which operation state is controlled according to the hydraulic pressure, does not need an operation of a clutch pedal for blocking the power to change the operation state of the corresponding transmission gear, it is possible to reduce the driver's driving fatigue. Also, since an engine stall due to a malfunction or driving immaturity of the driver does not occur, even a beginner can easily drive.
Therefore, a port changing is made depending on a selected position of a gear shift lever of a driver and a hydraulic pressure from an oil pump is provided to the automatic transmission, and an operation condition of a hydraulic pressure valve is changed by the hydraulic pressure, thereby controlling the operation condition of the hydraulic pressure friction component for selecting the gear shift from the gear stages of shift gear mechanism.
Accordingly, the operation of the oil gear device is changed according to a selective operation of the friction component composed of the clutch or break, a proper shifting is performed, and the power is transmitted to a drive gear.
In addition, when the shifted power is transmitted to the drive gear, the shifted power is transmitted to the drive gear and a driven gear teeth coupled to a reduction gear by the drive gear, thereby controlling a rotation operation of wheels.
As such, when a target shift stage is determined according to the driving condition of the vehicle and a control operation to the determined target shift stage is operated, a corresponding friction component among friction components including a clutch, a break, or the like is performed for each target shift stage.
The related art of the present disclosure is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0350147 registered on Aug. 27, 2002 and entitled “Method for controlling transmission of automatic transmission for vehicle”.